Angel Blood
by BoneLotus
Summary: Who knew angel blood is even more addictive than the demon kind? Rated M for a lot of reasons. Destiel. Warning: Blood!Play (duh) and smutty slash (also pretty duh.)
1. Finding Out

Dean discovers it by accident. Of course he does, it's not like he goes around, tasting the blood of random supernatural creatures. He and Cas are fucking -more like Cas is fucking Dean- and Cas has got Dean's hands bound together above his head with his grace ( dude's a kinky little fucker. Dean likes it.) Since Dean can't use his hands, he's using his mouth to explore every inch of Cas he can get to. He's in the middle of giving Cas the mother of all hickeys, sucking and biting, tugging at the skin with his teeth gently when, with a shift of his hips, Cas starts ramming into Dean's prostate. The sudden, intense, overwhelming pleasure has Dean accidentally biting down harder than he means to, breaking the skin. Before he can pull back to sputter an apology to his angel lover a drop of blood wells up and slips between his lips, to roll down his tongue. Dean moans, lost in the taste. It's like Jack and bacon cheeseburgers and every flavor of pie put together but times a million. It's the most amazing thing he's ever tasted and once he gets his higher brain functions back, he'll be scared of how desperately he wants more of it. And it doesn't just taste good; it makes him feel warm and safe, like whiskey but without the depressant side effects.

When the last lingering taste of the blood disappears and Dean has all 5 senses back he hears Cas moaning even harder than before and begging Dean to bite him again, harder, make him bleed more so that Dean can drink it, have even more of Cas inside of him. And, hey, if the angel says it's okay, who is Dean to fight temptation? He buries his face in Cas' neck, takes a deep breath and dives in, biting hard, severing tissue until a thick stream of blood is pouring down his throat. He hears Cas' shouted "Fuck, Dean! Yes! Oh, fuck, yes!" from far away and distantly feels him come, spilling his seed deep inside Dean but it feels so far away.

Cas is still shuddering from his mind-blowing orgasm when he get's to work on Dean. He pulls out of Dean, giving himself a moment to enjoy the view of Dean's pink, puffy hole and the milky white cum that leaks out of it before taking Dean's cock into his mouth and sucking with abandon. He bobs his head, licking the thick vein on the underside and tonguing at the copious amounts of pre-cum leaking from Dean's slit before he deep throats Dean and fucks his own face on Dean's cock.

As the last remnant of the taste fade from his mouth the world crashes into him at light speed and the force of the crash, plus the memory and lasting feeling of the taste and the feel of Cas' expert mouth on him explode somewhere near the base of his spine and he's coming harder than he ever has before, it's like 10 orgasms in one and it _hurts _because it feels so damn good. He blacks out, his cock twitching and spurting down Cas' eagerly swallowing throat.


	2. Authors Note

There is now a drabble collection for this story. It's titled "Angel Blood Drabbles" (creative, I know.) Check it out for more smutty Destiel goodness.


	3. Consequences

**Try as I might, I still don't own Supernatural. **

**Unbetad, all mistakes are my own.**

Cas' blood makes Dean better, in almost every way imaginable. He's a better hunter, he moves faster, thinks more clearly, his aim gets even better and he's a better lover. Don't misunderstand; Dean's awesome in the sack but even he can't come close to an angel's stamina. With the help of Cas' blood, he can last for hours and never get oversensitive or run out of cum. He's even a better boyfriend; Cas' blood has ecstasy-like qualities and after drinking it Dean can feel the warm glow of Cas' grace inside him. As long as the taste lingers on his tongue, Dean's attitude goes from 'No-chick-flick-moments' to "I am so, so, lucky to have you in my life. You are everything that is beautiful and perfect in this world and even if you were human, you'd still be my angel."

And still, no hangover. Even after the blood wears off, Dean doesn't feel ashamed or embarrassed by what he said. He barely even has to sleep anymore. He's pretty sure he's started seeing the faint outline of Cas' wings and the more Dean drinks, the more he can see them and Dean wants to see his angel's wings so badly. He wants to touch and even taste them.

Cas has explained to him that an angel's largest and most sensitive sex organs are its wings. In fact, angels only truly bond with their mates after wing contact. So, for all the sex Cas and Dean have, it's been pretty much the angelic equivalent of heavy petting. Sure, it feels nice, but when are we gonna get to the really good stuff? Dean was devastated when he learned this. While Dean is having mind-blowingly amazing sex, Cas has half a case of blue balls. He can't even perceive his angel's largest erogenous zone. He imagines it's like when Cas teases him by purposely avoiding his prostate when he's shoving himself deep into Dean, except that, at some point, Cas will start playing nice and give it to Dean where he needs it and he's been teasing poor Cas for almost half a year before the end's even in sight. As wary as Dean is of his need for Cas' blood, he swears to himself that he will keep drinking it until he can bury his hands in Cas' wings and take huge fistfuls of his feathers while they fuck.

When in a vessel, an angel's grace fills the entire body of their human host. Different parts of the body get different amounts of grace. Most of the internal organs have almost no grace, because angel's don't need them to survive. The one exception is the heart, which gets a lot of grace, mainly because it's responsible for pumping blood. Blood is the most grace-filled part of a vessel, holding about 85% of an angel's grace.

Dean doesn't know this, and while Cas does, he doesn't tell Dean. He knows that even the smallest thing could make Dean stop and Cas does _not_ want Dean to stop drinking it. 'Besides,' Cas thinks, 'what harm can it do?'

Turns out, a lot. It takes a while for Cas to realize that he's getting weaker and even longer for him to figure out why.

He's helping the brothers fight a nest of vampires. He puts his hand on a vampire's forehead, intending to burn the creature out, but it takes a lot more effort than it used to. When the vamp finally dies, he drops the body and sees Dean wrestling with a vampire before pinning the thing and slicing its' head clean off.

That should not be possible. A vampire should easily beat any human in a show of brute force, even a human as strong as Dean. That's when it hits him, as he gets weaker, Dean gets stronger. Dean's not just drinking Cas' blood, he's drinking his grace and while Cas can replace the lost blood with a though, grace can only be replenished with time. If Cas runs out of grace, he won't be able to create more. Dean could_ literally _drink the angel right out of Cas and there's no telling what that much power would do to Dean but Cas can't imagine it being good.

Now Cas just has to find a way to force himself to give up the best thing he's ever felt and break it to Dean.

**Reviewers will recive my undying gratitude. And Misha Collins. Misha Collins is awesome.**


	4. Help Wanted

ATTENTION: I _do_ have an ending for this story, I swear! (It's the middle that I'm kinda missing.) I'm sure you guys are eager for some actual smut and a happy resolution to our boys porny problem, which I will deliver just as soon as I can get the ending properly worded (Did I say I have an ending? I meant to say that I have a general idea of how the story could end.) (This next part will sound very familiar to anyone that's read the latest update to my fic 'Everyone Leaves'.) The only remaining problem is that, as much as I have _read_ it, I have basically no experience _actually writing_ porn. So I'm calling on you, dear readers, for help. No experience necessary and almost all kinks are welcome _and_ encouraged. (I've only got three things that I know of that squick me.) So please, if you have any ideas or advice, drop me a line. Review or PM me with your suggestions. It's like a Make-Your- Own Adventure book! It's Make-Your- Own porno! And, come on, I mean, really, who doesn't want to make their own personal OTP porn?


End file.
